Lacking memories
by Gabriela River
Summary: ― ¿Es la única manera? ¿No hay algo más que se pueda hacer? ―preguntó Rukia y Urahara negó con la cabeza. ―Es lo mejor para ambos, el no recordar ―aseguró el shinigami exiliado. ―. De otra forma todo será más complicado, ya que esta relación ha sido abolida por la Sociedad de Almas.


**_Disclaimer._** Tite Kubo © Bleach. & todo lo demás, bla bla. Todos sabemos que ese grandioso manga/anime no me pertenece. Lo único de mi propiedad es este escrito y su idea.  
**_Título._** Lacking memories  
**_Clasificación_**|**_Género._** T | romance/drama.  
**_Pareja._** Ulquiorra Cifer | Orihime Inoue  
**_Resumen._**― ¿Es la única manera? ¿No hay algo más que se pueda hacer? ―preguntó Rukia y Urahara negó con la cabeza. ―Es lo mejor para ambos, el no recordar ―aseguró el shinigami exiliado. ―. De otra forma todo será más complicado, ya que esta relación ha sido abolida por la Sociedad de Almas.  
**_Comentarios._** Bien, he aquí mi segundo fic con la pareja Ulquiorra/Orihime, así como también mi segundo escrito en el fandom de Bleach. Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a todos los que se molestaron en dejar un review y agregar a favoritos mi trabajo anterior "Filling the void", sus comentarios fueron de mucha ayuda y gracias a ellos me animé a escribir más sobre esta pareja. No hay mucho más que decir, más que estoy algo nerviosa con este comienzo... pero en fin, ya les dejo con el primer capítulo.  
**_Por._** Gabriela River

* * *

Lacking memories

Initially part:

To not remember

― ¿Te das cuenta sobre lo que estás diciendo? No deberías de jugar con eso ―terminó reprochándole.

Sus hombros se tensaron. ― No lo hago ―la molestia se hizo evidente en su voz. ―. Ella me preguntó a mí y a Urahara si era posible... ―su voz fue muriendo. ― Hasta tú la has visto ―remató.

Los dos se quedaron callados unos segundos.

― Eso solo que... ―ella paró sus palabras momentáneamente. ―. No, no creo que lo permitan. ¿Por qué...? ―se detuvo, de nuevo, incapaz de formular la pregunta.

― Quién sabe ―dijo una tercera voz, la de un hombre. ―. Pero, desde que la guerra terminó y él fue traído aquí... ha estado muy atenta, le ha visitado todos los días. No sé cómo sea respecto a él, ya que aún no ha despertado, pero ella ha desarrollado un vinculo muy profundo.

Ella lo observó, para luego retirar su vista de él y negar con la cabeza. ― Me parece tan increíble. Esto causará descontento a la Sociedad de Almas, y se opondrán ante la idea de dejarle estar aquí.

Chasqueó la lengua el primero. ― Si lo hacen, serán unos malagradecidos ―una mueca se formó en su rostro.―. No importa. Siempre que nos mantendramos firmes al final terminarán dándose cuenta de que es un error.

― ¿En serio crees que la decisión de ellos será la incorrecta?

Afonía.

― No hay que aferrarnos a simples suposiciones ―se hizo escuchar la segunda voz masculina después de un rato. ―; primero deberíamos hablar con ellos, luego veremos cómo actuaremos.

La chica asintió. ― Sí. Me parece bien, es lo más sensato.

* * *

Salió del pequeño cuarto, y la shinigami dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro mientras rodaba sus ojos; apenas acababa de comentarle a su más viejo amigo el tema que tratarían con el Capitán Comandante en cuanto las conexiones estuvieran restablecidas, por lo que el teniente pelirrojo le armó un alboroto.

Con una mueca, Rukia comenzó su andar para salir de la tienda y al estar afuera hizo uso del shunpo para alejarse de una más manera rápida del lugar.

¿Todo _siempre_ tenía que ser tan complicado? De antemano, sabía que los del mundo espiritual tomarían la oposición a su propuesta, era tan predecible... y aunque no quisiera ir en contra de los deseos de sus amigos, debería de admitir que era imprudente.

Y es que no podía negar que también cuestionaba, aunque sea un poco, la cordura de Ichigo Kurosaki y sus demás compañeros. Es decir, ¿aliarse con un Arrancar y permitirle vivir en el Mundo Vivo? Como le había dicho Renji hace unos momentos, la simple idea era irracional.

Y, aún había tantas preguntas sin respuesta. Como, ¿por qué el Cuarto Espada les había ayudado a derrocar a Aizen?

No lo entendía.

¿Por qué traicionar a quien le había brindado tanto poder? Si eso era lo único que esos seres, los hollows, buscaban. ¿A qué se había debido esa deslealtad...?

Orihime Inoue. Su amiga Inoue... ella fue la razón.

Al menos, eso fue lo que le dijeron Ichigo e Ishida. Otra idea sin sentido. Un Arrancar era un hollow que había obtenido poderes de shinigami, pero aún un hollow, de todas formas. Carecían de corazón... por lo que era incapaz de tener sentimientos, ¿no?

La vivaz y cínica sonrisa del Sexto Espada apareció en su mente, y se corrigió; en su primer encuentro, había visto un atisbe de felicidad en aquellos ojos azules, aquel vislumbre gracias a la posibilidad de haber encontrado un oponente digno de él y algo de locura también unos momentos antes de haberla apuñalado con su mano desnuda. Intentó reprimir un escalofrío y cerró sus ojos, mientras momentáneamente se paraba en un tejado, y disfrutaba la sensación de como la suave brisa removía delicadamente su cabello oscuro.

Luego la imagen de Aaroniero Arruruerie apareció, y sintió como su estómago se revolvía. Ese Espada había estado tan loco como la mayoría de sus compañeros, e igualmente, había sido tan cruel...

Tratando de ahuyentar esas amargas memorias, recordó a esa pequeña Arrancar de cabello verde que les había ayudado en las arenas de Hueco Mundo. Era inocente, afectuosa y leal. Definitivamente, Nell había sido todo lo que nunca creyó encontrar en un hollow.

Entonces, ¿había una posibilidad de que la idea que el shinigami sustito y el Quincy ofrecían fuera correcta?

_― Sabes que siempre te apoyaré, a ti ―le dijo Renji, con una mirada seria. ―, al idiota cabeza hueca de Ichigo, y ahora después de todo lo que hemos pasado, a sus amigos también ―hizo una pausa, como para elegir sus siguientes palabras. ―. Pero deberían pensar en la gravedad de ésta situación, Orihime... Hueco Mundo no es un lugar para humanos, mucho menos para personas como ella, pasó mucho tiempo en ese oscuro y desolado lugar que―_

_― Inoue es fuerte, más de lo que parece ―le interrumpió bruscamente, una expresión de disgusto surcando sus delicadas facciones._

_― No estoy diciendo lo contrario ―se defendió Renji. ―. Sé que ella tiene una gran voluntad. Pero para cualquiera, estar el tiempo que ella estuvo ahí, es demasiado. Quién sabrá qué cosas la habrán hecho. Y no me refiero a lo que le habrán hecho físicamente, sino de manera psicológica. ¿En serio crees que esté en―_

_― Yo no sé, Renji ―le respondió antes de que la pregunta terminara de ser pronunciada. ―. Hasta a mí me parece imposible..._

_El pelirrojo gruño mientras levantaba y bajaba sus hombros con su espalda recargada contra la pared de madera. ― Deberíamos de quitarnos la manía de meternos en asuntos como este. Solo son sinónimo de problemas._

_Ella solo pensó que eso sería buena idea._

Y la shinigami suspiró por octava vez en aquella última hora.

No le quedaba más que esperar y escuchar la respuesta del Mundo Espiritual, luego ella y su camaradas sopesarían la situación.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

La tensión en aquella habitación era claramente palpable, el ambiente se sentía duro y pesado sobre el de todos los presentes que se encontraban rígidos como rocas ante aquella delicada e inusual situación. Nadie se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna, solo se limitaban a ver aquella enorme pantalla que mostraba la sala de reuniones de capitanes, con los diez principales representantes de la Sociedad de Almas en ella.

― ¿Por lo que ésa es la decisión final? ― preguntó la Kuchiki después de haber reunido la fuerza suficiente para obligarse a hablar, cortando con su voz aquel duro silencio, su vista fija en la pantalla frente a ella.

― Sí, así es ― la imagen del Capitán Comandante movió los labios, la frialdad adornando su siempre inexpresiva y severa mirada. ―. Fue decidido por la mayoría de nosotros, los Capitanes del Gotei 13; lo consideramos como una amenaza. Es peligroso y arriesgado.

El chico de cabello anaranjado que se encontraba a un lado de la delgada shinigami apretó levemente su quijada y entrecerró sus ojos. ― Pero nos ayudó a derrotar a Aizen... ― susurró Ichigo Kurosaki, pero lo dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que al otro lado sus palabras fueran escuchadas.

― Todos sabemos que su colaboración fue de gran ayuda ― le aseguró el Capitán de la Decimotercera División, antes de que el shinigami más viejo pudiera responder. ―, y lo agradecemos. Pero es inevitable la desconfianza que sus acciones han infligido, no podemos aceptar su petición; traicionó a Aizen y puede hacernos lo mismo.

― Entendería que les causara aprensión el cambio de bando si su lado hubiera estado perdiendo; claramente, se habría tratado de un intento de disociarse para garantizar algo de seguridad a su persona ―habló Kisuke Urahara, su sombrero ocultando levemente sus ojos. ―. Pero cuando se nos alió el lado de Aizen tenía gran ventaja, más él decidió ayudarnos.

― Y he ahí la razón de nuestra incertidumbre ― Fue el turno de hablar de Kyoraku Shunsui. ―. ¿Qué lo mueve? ¿Cuál fue su motivación para rebelarse contra Aizen?

Afonía.

La verdad es que no sabían la razón de las acciones del Arrancar. Y los que la sabían, no eran capaces de decirlo en voz alta.

El shinigami sustituto se enderezó sobre si mismo, tomando una postura que lo hiciera ver más seguro. ― Él es muy fuerte, pero aún así dudo mucho que pueda enfrentarse solo a la Sociedad de Almas ―comenzó a explicar. ―; en este momento los Escuadrones de Protección no tiene ningún enemigo significativo, ¿con quién podría aliarse para traicionarles? Es simplemente ilógico.

― La manera de pensar de muchos capitanes puede parecerte absurdo, pero tú no has sido realmente abandonado por ninguno de tus aliados ―contestó ahora Komamura. ―. Piensa un poco más sobre tu solicitud. ¿En serio es prudente?

Antes de que Ichigo volviera a abrir la boca, la fuerte e inquebrantable voz de Soi Fong se hizo escuchar. ― Es ilógico cavilar sobre ésta situación ―su ceño se encontraba fruncido. ―. Lo que es absurdo no es pensar si puede o no traicionarnos, sino el simple hecho de aliarnos con un hollow; eso sí es estúpido e irracional.

― Los viejos esquemas estandarizados fueron quebrantados ya hace tiempo, Capitana Soi Fong ―le respondió Kisuke Urahara educadamente. ―. Shinigamis han obtenido poderes de hollow, y hollows han obtenido poderes de shinigami ―explicó en un tono calmado. ― Y tres de lo suyos se aliaron con Hueco Mundo.

La mirada de la Capitana del Segundo Escuadrón se endureció. ― Y todo eso te lo debemos a ti, ¿no?

― ¿Por qué un Arrancar no podría asociarse con la Sociedad de Almas? ―agregó, ignorando el tono acusatorio de la mujer.

― Es un hollow. ¿Por qué un ser así nos ha ayudado? No importa cuánto la arrancarización lo haya hecho ver más humano, lo haya vuelto más racional, sigue siendo un monstruo, y el hoyo en su pecho solo ratifica mis palabras. Carece de un corazón, no ha actuado por bondad; lo ha hecho para sus propios propósitos, de los cuales no tenemos conocimientos. Eso lo hace más peligroso ―los ojos de la Capitana del Segundo Escuadrón se entrecerraron.

― ¿Por qué no simplemente nos deshacemos de él? ―chasqueó la lengua Mayuri.

― Esa no es la manera de agradecer su colaboración ―hasta a Ukitake le molestó la sugerencia.

Y con eso, muchos comenzaron a hablar y alzar sus voces ―tanto del Mundo Espiritual como el Vivo―después del comentario.

― Ni siquiera sabemos la razón de sus actos.

― ¿Y si lo hizo en un afán de benevolencia?

― ¡Tonterías! Esos seres son todo, menos buenos.

― ¡Pero es un Arrancar! Y aún no sabemos muchos sobre éstos seres. Cuánto han cambiado de su etapa anterior a la actual. Si son capaces de manifestar aspectos positivos, incluso si son capaces de sentir ―

― ¡Que no! Ellos no sienten. Son incapaces de eso.

― ¡Claro que lo hacen! No son seres vacíos; sienten ira, enojo, soledad, dolor...

― Pues según la palabras del Segundo Espada él representa el vacío.

― ¡Silencio! ―la dura voz de Yamato calló a todos.― Discutir el tema no tiene sentido; todos aún nos encontramos bajo las repercusiones de la guerra, y aceptar su petición es demasiado temerario ―se dirigió al otro lado de la pantalla. ― El Cuarto Espada no puede asociarse con nosotros, ni vivir en el Mundo de los Vivos ―dijo, con su voz siempre firme. ―. En cuanto esté recuperado recibirá el mismo trato que le dimos a la Tercera Espada; podrá regresar a Hueco Mundo, donde pertenece. No más, si interfiere con nosotros no dudaremos en enviarle a ser eliminado.

Rukia vio fácilmente el amago que tenía el sustituto de replicar la orden del Capitán, y antes de que pudiera hacerlo lo tomó del brazo, jalándolo para que este volteara a verle. ― Ichigo ―susurró su nombre a manera de advertencia.

El color castaño chocó con el violeta y se sostuvieron la mirada, hasta que Ichigo dejó caer sus hombros en un gesto de derrota.

― Espero que acaten la orden como debe ser ―volvió a hablar Yamato. ―. Con eso, doy por terminada esta reunión.

Y la enorme pantalla se oscureció.

* * *

El silencio en la habitación volvió a extenderse. Un silencio sepulcral, que de nuevo, nadie se atrevía a romper.

Se escucharon unos leves golpes en la puerta, para luego ser abierta y dejar ver a una niña de cabello oscuro y grandes ojos negros. Ella, notando la pesada atmósfera y que todos los ojos estaban sobre su pequeña figura, se sonrojó. ― Y-yo ―tartamudeó, nerviosa. ―. T-tessai me envió para ver si a alguien se le ofrecía algo ―terminó de decir, haciendo su mejor intento porque su habla no temblara.

Kisuke Urahara, al ver a la niña, se relajó notablemente y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarle. ― Gracias, Ururu-san ―volteó a ver a los demás ocupantes del cuarto, y se volvió a dirigir a la niña. ―. Tal vez un poco de té para todos estaría bien.

La pequeña se limitó a asentir, se dio media vuelta preparándose para salir de ahí. ― ¿Cómo se encuentran nuestro huésped? ―preguntó el shinigami de cabello claro, antes de que la niña se fuera.

Dudando dar otro paso fuera de la habitación volvió a voltearse. ― Aún se encuentra inconsciente, más su reiatsu ha tenido algunas leves fluctuaciones las últimas horas, Tessai ha dicho que tal vez despierte pronto.

Urahara asintió. ― Gracias, Ururu-san. Eso era todo, puedes retirarte ―y así hizo.

Sumidos de nuevo en la carencia de sonido, Ichigo tronó los dedos de sus manos, en un gesto de nerviosismo.

― Esto no está bien ―su ceño se arrugó. ―. Tal vez podríamos oponemos a su decisión y lograr―

― ¿Estás seguro de que quieres retar a la Sociedad de Almas entera por un Arrancar? ―le interrumpió Renji.

Su determinación se quebrantó, y su rostro dejó entrever la duda. ― Yo...

― Kurosaki ―habló Ishida. ―, Urahara tiene razón ―frotó sus dedos contra el dije de su pulsera quincy. ―. Lo que dices no es muy buena idea.

La puerta de la habitación volvió a ser abierta, ahora dejando ver a una alta mujer de piel oscura y cabello morado. Observó la expresión de todos los que se encontraban dentro del cuarto y levantó un poco las cejas. ― Por sus caras intuyo que las cosas no resultaron como ustedes querían.

Urahara se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Inoue sonrió, mientras que con una de sus manos ponía un mechón rojo detrás de su oreja. Con su otra mano, volvió a tomar la cuchara y se llevó un poco de sopa a la boca. Cerró los ojos, degustando aquel cálido alimento. Después de no haber probado durante tanto tiempo la comida de la madre de Tatsuki, el sabor era gratificante y glorioso.

― Sabe tan bien, Tatsuki-chan ―dijo antes de suspirar, con una expresión soñadora en su rostro.

La chica de cabello negro rió. ― Qué bueno que te esté gustando, Orihime.

Ambas se encontraban en la casa de Tatsuki Arizawa; la pelirroja había acompañado a su amiga, quien la había invitado a comer, con la excusa de que desde que las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad ellas no habían pasado mucho tiempo juntas.

Claro que era un pretexto, ya que esa no era la principal razón por la que Tatsuki había traído a Orihime a su hogar.

_El teléfono que en encontraba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta escolar vibró, mientras caminan por uno de los pasillos de camino a su clase de Inglés, paró su andar para sacar el móvil._

_"Ichigo", leyó en la pantalla del aparato._

_Con un suspiro se llevó el celular al oído. ― Ichigo ―dijo a la bocina. ―. ¿Dónde se han metido tú, Ishi―_

_― Tatsuki ―le interrumpió la voz del shinigami sustituto, con un tono serio. ―, necesito un favor._

_Ella se quedó calla, esperando a que él volviera a hablar._

_― Necesito que mantengas ocupada a Inoue durante un rato._

_Frunció levemente el ceño. ― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ―le cuestionó._

_― Hablaremos con el Capitán Yamato._

_Silencio._

_― Está bien ―le respondió. ―. Yo me encargaré, no te preocupes._

_Aceptó sin más._

Si bien sus amigos habían decido alejarla por una razón, ella lo hacía por otra.

Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta. Que Orihime tenía derecho a estar presente en esa reunión. Pero es que_―_

No le agradaba la idea que había tenido la pelirroja.

Conocía perfectamente a Inoue, llevaban tanto tiempo siendo amigas. Por lo tanto, sabía que la chica carecía de malicia; era pura e inocente. Y a pesar de su encarcelamiento en Hueco Mundo, esa esencia aún prevalecía.

Y así quería que siguiera siendo.

No le agradaba el Arrancar, y tampoco quería que él se quedara en ese mundo. No le importaba si había ayudado o no a derrotar a los shinigamis rebeldes. No le importaba cuantas veces le hubiera insistido Orihime sobre el hecho de que había cambiado. Tatsuki podía ver más allá de las apariencias.

Cuando lo vio por primera vez en el parque, había visto sus ojos, aquella frialdad, indiferencia, vacío, _crueldad_. Y aquella voz, carente de emociones, con la que le había dicho al otro tipo grande que ella no era más que basura.

Además de aquel acto insensible de mandarle a matar a ella, a Sado y Orihime, se había atrevido a amenazar la vida de sus amigos haciendo a la última acceder ir con él al lugar donde residen los hollows, con tal de salvar la vida de ellos, y como fin de hacerla ver como una traidora a los ojos de los shinigamis.

Era inhumano.

Y Orihime era tan inocente que creía que había cambiado.

Sabía de la existencia de los shinigamis desde hace tiempo, más no conocía mucho sobre la Sociedad de Almas, ya que hace poco se había enterado de su existencia. Pero era predecible que una organización tan antigua fuera...―precavida, respecto a asuntos como esos; Tatsuki confiaba en que el Mundo Espiritual terminaría denegando la solicitud.

La pelirroja soltó de nuevo un suspiro, captando la atención de su amiga. La chica de cabello negro sonrió al ver la expresión satisfecha de Inoue y el plato vacío.

― Gracias por la comida, Tatsuki-chan ―le dijo la chica. ―. Y también dale las gracias a tu madre por haber preparado algo para mí esta tarde ―tomó entre sus dedos uno de sus cabellos rojos, inconscientemente. ―. Es una lástima que no nos haya podido acompañar.

― No hay de qué, Orihime ―le respondió Tatsuki. ―. Y disculpa que mi madre haya estado ausente, pero últimamente ha tenido bastante trabajo.

― No te preocupes ― dijo antes de levantarse del piso. ―. Bueno, creo que ya debo irme. Veré ómo sigue Ulquiorra.

Los ojos de Tatsuki rápidamente se movieron al reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes de la sala.

Cuatro con treinta.

Relajó los hombros. La reunión debió de haber acabado ya hace poco.

Asintió. ― Está bien ―se levantó también, con el afán de acompañar a su amiga a la puerta y se despidieron.

Una vez cerrada la puerta se fue a tomar el móvil que se encontraba en su habitación, sobre el tocador. Y marcó el número de Ichigo.

* * *

.

* * *

― ¿Por qué están todos tan serios? ―preguntó Orihime, al ver que nadie hablaba. ― ¿A sucedido algo? ¿Está Ulquiorra bien? ―se alarmó y comenzó a caminar hacía el cuarto donde lo hospedaban.

La pequeña shinigami dio un paso al frente, evitando que su amiga avanzara más. ― Hemos hablado con Capitán Comandante.

El entrecejo de la pelirroja se arrugó levemente. ― Les había dicho que quería hablar con él personalmente. ¿Por qué no me esperaron? ―ninguno de sus amigos fue capaz de verle a los ojos.

Afonía.

― ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ―preguntó ansiosa, e inocentemente a la vez.

― La petición fue denegada ―le respondió Urahara.

La pelirroja expulsó todo el aire, pero no se desanimó por completo. ¿Qué importaba? Le habían rechazado la solicitud de permitirle vivir ahí. Solo eso.

― Bueno ―sonó feliz aún después de la noticia. ―, no importa. Aún así podrá visitarnos de vez en cuando.

Ichigo hizo una mueca. ― Inoue ―pronunció, haciendo que la pelirroja dirigiera su mirada hacía él. ―, no podrá... Ha sido vedado de venir al Mundo Vivo ―explicó, con la mirada baja. ―. En cuanto despierte deberá irse.

Afonía.

― Urahara-san, si pudieras conectarme de nuevo, yo hablaría con―

― No serviría de nada, Orihime-san ―fue interrumpida por el dueño de la tienda.

― Pero... ― parpadeó unas cuantas veces. ―. ¡Eso no es justo! ―explotó.

El silencio se presentó, de manera momentánea.

― Iré a ver a Ulquiorra ―su mirada estaba sobre el suelo cuando dijo eso, y así permaneció hasta que todos la vieron desaparecer tras la puerta de aquella habitación.

* * *

No le parecía justo. No lo era. Simplemente... no era justo.

Él les había brindado su ayuda. Por él se salvaron de una muerte posiblemente segura. ¿Y así lo agradecían?

¿Qué tenía de malo que viviera ahí, con ella y sus amigos? ¿Por qué ni siquiera le permitirían poner pie en ese lugar?

Por los cielos, él había demostrado ser diferente. No como todos los demás Arrancars y Hollows.

La pelirroja tomó profundamente aire, y luego lo expulsó lentamente, intentando calmarse. Se encontraba hincada, con el rostro levemente sonrojado debido al hecho de haber estado llorando. Frente a ella se encontraba aquel ser, que no hace mucho había sido la razón de su sufrimiento, más ahora solo quería tenerlo cerca.

Sonrió levemente. Era increíble cómo las cosas cambiaban inesperadamente.

Su vista se fijó sobre el rostro del Espada. Por su aspecto podía decir que estaba durmiendo plácidamente, sintió su reiatsu y se alegró al darse cuenta de que ya casi estaba restaurado.

Y sin aviso, una intranquilidad se instaló en su estómago.

Tal vez, cuando despertara, sería la última vez que le vería.

Sus manos se volvieron puños.

Ya había estado a punto de perderle otras veces. La primera, fue durante su pelea con Ichigo, donde el shinigami sustituto había terminado perdiendo el control de su hollow interior y había destrozado casi por completo a Ulquiorra, afortunadamente, Inoue había sido capaz de salvarle con su Sōten Kisshun. Y en la batalla contra Aizen, también terminó siendo gravemente herido, pero esta vez la Unohana Retsu había intervenido, debido a que Orihime había explotado demasiado sus poderes durante un muy corto lapso de tiempo, dejándola exhausta. Había sido una suerte que la Capitana hubiera estado cerca.

Sí, había estado a punto de perderle varias veces... Pero había sido evitado. ¿Por qué aún así, después de haber luchado tanto, querían separarlos? ¿Por qué se aferraban a arrebatárselo?

Orihime limpió sus lágrimas.

Iba a ser fuerte. No los separarían. Ella se encargaría de eso.

Había tomado una decisión.

* * *

.

* * *

Sus corazones se estancaron en el momento en que la vieron salir, era evidente que había estado llorando.

― Inoue-san ―comenzó a acercase Ishida. ―. Yo―

― Iré a Hueco Mundo ―su voz era firme.

― ¿Qué?

― Dije que iría a Hueco Mundo ―dijo, segura. ―. Me iré con Ulquiorra.

Afonía.

― No puedes estar hablando en serio ―rompió el silencio Renji, incrédulo.

― Lo hago ―replicó Inoue, seria.

Antes de que alguien se le adelantara, Urahara habló. ― Orihime-san ―pronunció cuidadosamente. ―, sé que la noticia no te causó ningún buen agrado, pero te sugiero que medites un poco más sobre tu decisión ―dijo, y siguió, antes de que Inoue le respondiera. ―. Por favor, date tiempo para pensar esto ―insistió. ―. Por ahora Cifer-san no se irá a ningún lado.

Esto pareció relajar a la pelirroja, su mirada se suavizó y asintió. ― Está bien ―se removió incómoda, no sabiendo qué hacer. ―. Me ire a mi apartamento ―y se apresuró a salir de ahí.

― Creo que será mejor que la acompañe ―dijo Ishida a los demás, antes de salir tras la pelirroja.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

― ¿Es la única manera? ¿No hay algo más que se pueda hacer? ―preguntó Rukia y Urahara negó con la cabeza.

― Es lo mejor para ambos, el no recordar ―aseguró el shinigami exiliado. ―. De otra forma todo será más complicado, si dejamos que Orihime-san hable con la Sociedad de Almas sin duda la relación será abolida. No hay más opciones.

― No me parece bien ―dijo Ichigo.

― Lo siento ―se disculpó Urahara. ―, pero yo no veo otra escapatoria.

Silencio.

― Hay que hacerlo ―habló Ishida. ― Sí es lo mejor para Orihime...

Nadie replicó, ni se opuso a la idea.

Urahara asintió. ― Entonces, así será.

* * *

**_Aclaraciones. _**Para quienes se hayan confundido en la primera escena y aún no sepan quiénes eran los que hablaban, se trataba de Rukia, Ichigo e Ishida.

**_Nota final. _**Bueno, he ahí el primer capítulo. ¿Demasiado diálogo? A mí me pareció así, pero era necesario... Debo admitir que, no sé de dónde ha surgido la idea para éste fic, de un momento a otro el resumen que tiene la historia apareció en mi cabeza y lo escribí para no olvidarlo, después intenté poner una trama coherente que estuviera relacionado con él, y salió esto. Por lo que sí, es una idea realmente vaga y aún hay varios cabos sueltos que espero arreglar pronto... En fin, aún no sé muy bien cuántos capítulos tendrá, tal vez no sean muchos, pero eso ya dependerá de mi inspiración y la respuesta que reciba la historia.

Así que por favor, ¡dejen un review con sus opiniones!


End file.
